


Video Call

by chillsoya



Series: Random Ship Generator [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkwardness, Drabble, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, James is a Dork, M/M, Muggle Technology, Regulus lives with Sirius and Remus, Sassy Regulus, Video Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillsoya/pseuds/chillsoya
Summary: Sirius is late, again. James keeps video calling him. Regulus picks up.





	Video Call

Sirius was supposed to be picking James up to go camping in the woods around an hour  and a half ago. It wasn’t to say that Sirius was ever  _ not  _ late, but this was pushing on outright ridiculous, as far as James was concerned. He’d gotten up early, washed, called his mum and done the dishes from last night, double checked his packing and drank almost a whole pot of coffee. James was beyond prepared and also incredibly twitchy thanks to the caffeine overload. It was making him particularly antsy.

First he had tried texting Sirius, who he knew was staying in his own flat the night prior to stop him getting ‘distracted’ in the morning. James had thought that to be a pretty good idea, because trying to drag Sirius out of bed was hard enough, never mind if said bed had Remus in it, half naked and ruffled. When texting hadn’t worked, he’d tried Facebook messages, and then even a couple of calls. All of that failing, he had started on the video calls.

James, bored enough to be cloud watching from his kitchen window by now, was leaning on his window sill hitting the video call button on Sirius’s profile again and again when it was  _ finally  _ picked up.

The call started out pixellated, as per, so James took the lag as an opportunity to start ranting about being on time and actually letting people know that you’d be late. Just as he was really getting in to it and sound pretty irate, the quality cleared and James was left staring at someone similar to Sirius, but definitely  _ not  _ Sirius.

“Hello? Hello, can you hear me?” then, under their breath, “bloody berk.” James was startled into replying only with a drawn out “ummm….”   
“James? It  _ is  _ James, right?” the boy asked. He looked a little younger than Sirius, but the differences were hard to pick out over the call, the image shaking around as the guy waved the phone around as if that would make it work. “Or do you prefer ‘Prongsy-boy’?”   
“Yeah, um,” James finally started, realising he was being entirely unhelpful. “James is right. I was calling for Sirius, but…” The question lingered in his voice; it seemed too redundant to say ‘I guess he isn’t there’, as the guy had picked up and hadn’t bothered going to get Sirius thus far. In the back of his mind, he remembered Sirius had mentioned having a little brother. He didn’t talk about his family very often, but James knew at least that much. “Are you his brother?”

The boy on the other end of the call raised an eyebrow in clear disdain, half amused and half exasperated. Voice dripping with sarcasm as he finally rearranged the phone to actually focus on his face rather than blurring everywhere, he spoke: “No shit, Sherlock.”

Trust Sirius’s little brother to have just as much of a shiteating smirk as him. In the background, James could see Sirius’s kitchen come into focus; it seemed like his brother was there alone. After James didn’t say anything, just wandered his gaze over the younger boy’s face, he sighed.   
“I’m Regulus,” he finally said, probably more to break the silence. “You woke me up from my nap.”

There was a cheeky comeback to that on the tip of James’s tongue, surely, but somehow he couldn’t process it well enough to say it. Instead, he just pulled a face.   
“Sorry,” he snarked, the best he could do since his brain wasn’t working. He’d always known Sirius was attractive, but had never actually been attracted to him. This guy, even though he looked a lot like Sirius, was definitely a different story. “Where’s Sirius?”

Regulus turned his head to look behind him and turned back to the camera, expression weary.   
“Remus came over last night,” is all he said, and James groaned loudly, slapping his palm to his face.   
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he hissed, and Regulus grinned.   
“Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction. They stopped around half an hour ago, after waking up. Hence my nap.”   
“Not like Sirius to leave his phone unattended,” James mused, hoping it wasn’t too obvious how much he was eyeing Regulus up over the phone. Regulus smirked.   
“It’s  _ Remus _ , James. It’s just like him to drop anything so he can get to the bedroom faster.” James nodded thoughtfully, before shuddering.   
“Sometimes not even the bedroom.”   
“We can work that on a need to know basis,” Regulus laughed, shaking his head with a wince. It made James smile like an idiot, even if he wasn’t being particularly funny and Reg was more laughing at his brother’s antics than anything James was saying. “Anyway,” Regulus continued, breaking James from her reverie. “What was it you were calling for? Did you think he’d gone MIA or something?”

James shrugged noncommittally because when Sirius hadn’t bothered to pick up his calls, he’d expected that it was to do with Remus rather than anything to be concerned about. He’d just wanted to annoy him by hitting the call button over and over, so they could finally set off camping. Instead he’d woken up Regulus from a well-deserved nap, and he was doing his best not to flirt much because he’d only make an ass out of himself.

“He’s about 2 hours late to pick me up,” he explained, walking away from the kitchen window to go and put his coffee cup in the sink. “If I’d known  _ this  _ would happen, I’d have driven to get him instead.”  Regulus hums sympathetically.   
“Well -” he started, before stopping abruptly with a less-joking wince this time and a jolt of the phone. James startled. “Sorry. They’ve just started up again.” James groaned once more, rinsing out his mug and setting it down to dry one handed. “I guess he won’t be there anytime soon. Come get me out of here?”

James smiled again. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've got other fics kicking about on here to update (or rewrite!) To get back into writing, I've been using a pairing generator and some tumblr prompts! I forget which prompt brought this about. Enjoy!


End file.
